102615-Servers-and-Services
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:36 -- AT: hey lorrea! you back at your hive? AT: Just about AT: It's reallly out of the way AT: awesome! yea i would expect if u have to take care of a mother grub AT: Yeah. AT: which w/ this whole last of the species things im rlly glad u have! AT: I reallly hope she makes it. AT: yea i hope all our lusii make it tbh AT: and oh before we go any further -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- AT: that'll block scarlet from sending you viruses and stuff if she talks to you -- allodicTemperament AT receives file ScarletBlock.exe -- AT: Oh. AT: Welll, good AT: we need to start spreading that around AT: hopefully it stops her from reading our logs too AT: I mean I didn't pllan on tallking to herr anyways. AT: planning or not shell probably try to bug you AT: If it doesn't then I just want to say that messing with memorries is the penchant of someone who doesn't underrstand the vallue of romantic devellopment AT: rlly blinding pink text and sends hearts like their fuckign candy AT: And that she has no idea how anything worrks AT: i would agree with that AT: But yeah, allrright. AT: really without her entire mindcontrol thing shes just an annoying spambot almost AT: i think im entioend that AT: shes rlly weak in actual manipulation :/ AT: She's infrringing on my terrritorry in the most basic sorrt of way AT: It's not acceptablle! AT: ?? wat do u mean? AT: I mean both you and reallly most everryone ellse arre on good terrms with me AT: Therreforre yourr welllbeing is my business AT: Not some random allien's AT: thanks lorrea AT: u and libby both it looks like AT: ... n serios AT: since libby is only looking after me rn because of him AT: its kind of aggrevating. am i rlly just the heiress in distress damn AT: but its appreciated!! AT: I mean, you're not AT: Speaking rellativelly AT: We arre alll in distrress! AT: End of the worrlld and everrything AT: But you do have cause to be morre distrressed but that doesn't make you hellplless. AT: Orr hopelless! AT: Just a reminderr AT: yea thats tru AT: i guess im just a little off put AT: but how often ppl r saying that and uh AT: vigil AT: but uh AT: thats not rlly y i messaged u AT: What's up? AT: uum okay so i was just talking 2 serios AT: and i got him to be okay w/ me being his server player AT: and i suggested that he act as server player 4 u AT: Oh AT: What woulld that entaill? AT: idk y but honestly i think ur the only one i trust to handle this AT: I apprreciate it! AT: as far as i can tellll he would have access to see your hive and move stuff around to set up your entry to the game?? AT: Uhh AT: Allrright AT: yea AT: i mean as long aas AT: u kinda uh AT: mention scarlet a lot and how great ut hink she is AT: : AT: :x* AT: Don't worrry I can handlle him AT: ... Therre's one thing that I'm worrried about, though AT: What about Ramirra? AT: im gonna try to get her to install scarletblock AT: and hoenstly i dont think scarlet will be that affective on her AT: I mean who is going to be herr serrverr and stuff AT: Woulld that have to be me AT: oh jeeez um AT: idk AT: oh gosh she has to server someone AT: ill talk to her AT: maybe she can server nyarla AT: Oh god AT: Telll him to pllate his horrns with metall firrst AT: lmao i will AT: If she can move things arround she'lll drrop something on them AT: it would make her feel better after he pissed her off tho AT: If she's serrverring forr him he's going to have to be reallly carrefull AT: LLike he's not my moirraill but that's because he said to my face that he didn't underrstand palle stuff AT: So it's not llike I'm not concerrned. AT: oh wow AT: i guess were all rlly new at quads AT: hm well AT: I mean I think I know a bit but I wasn't reallly AT: In a state to expllain AT: yea AT: Anyways, uh. AT: Yeah I can handlle Serrios. AT: great! thanks lorrea :D AT: Is therre anything ellse AT: idk if youd want to be the server for ramira? AT: I mean I feell llike I may be one of the best ones to handlle it AT: She may want to killl me but she's allso had trroublle with it beforre AT: she wants 2 kill everyone tbh AT: That's kind of herr thing. AT: hehe yea AT: It'lll be fine! AT: I can handlle herr. AT: Who is Nyarrlla going to be serrverr forr? AT: me AT: And then you forr Serrios, then Serrios forr me, then me forr Ramirra, then Ramirra forr Nyarrlla? AT: nyarla has liskar AT: Right AT: Hmm. AT: so we need someone else 4 ramira AT: someone who could handle her n dodge the kill attempts AT: Of courrse I think of Carra but I refuse to put herr thrrough that. AT: What about Serrios forr Ramirra, and Ramirra forr me? AT: But then AT: Ugh. AT: Maybe Erribus coulld handlle herr? AT: yea i dont want ramira for serios i already told him that talking to her would probably make him angry AT: which is probably would AT: eribus? i dont think ive talked to him yet? AT: I mean she makes everryone angrry AT: Ollivebllood, llikes bones? AT: He's a good trrolll. AT: A bit odd sometimes, but stilll good AT: okay! ill trust ur judgement AT: i guess now would be a good time fo rme to meet him AT: You've got the llist, right? AT: yea AT: i have his handle AT: Okay, cooll AT: Is that everrything? AT: yea! AT: im getting close to merrows hive so AT: Allrright, cooll AT: Good lluck! AT: Take carre AT: thanks! i will -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:21 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha